One Shall Rise: Part 1 (Transformers FanFiction)
by PrimusHelpMe
Summary: Old secrets have a way of making themselves known. Anastasia learns this the hard way when she realizes something her grandfather took years ago has been causing trouble for her family since before she was born. Autobots. Decepticons. Sector Seven? Everybody wants what she has but after a tragic event that is sure to change her life forever she's not so sure that she can go on.


_**AUTHORS NOTE:**_  
_i'm really sorry if their any any grammatical errors, feel free to tell me if there's anything terribly wrong._

_You'll be able to tell almost instantly that there is__**no set universe for this story**__. It has some elements from the TV shows as well as the movies so feel free to imagine them anyway you would like._

_Well as always_**I do not own the Transformers nor some of the lines, speeches or plot used.**

_~PrimusHelpMe_

"Anastasia wake up you're going to be late for school sweetie!"

She groaned sitting straight up in her bed, her normally long black hair was tangled in a wild mess on her head, groaning she managed to shout back an ok to her mother. Rubbing her eyes she stretched and got up heading straight for the bathroom.

"Good god my hair looks like a birds been trying to nest in it." She grabbed a comb and worked her way through the knots as she picked out her clothes for school.

Ana looked in the mirror at her deep chocolate eyes, "To wear mascara or not. That is the question." Grabbing her phone she checked the time. "Fuck it there's only a half hour for me to get to school and traffics going to be a real bitch on the way there."

Sighing she quickly jogged downstairs in her favorite red converse, jean shorts, and a Captain America shirt.

Sliding up to her dad she smiled looking sweetly at him, "Guess what?"

"You're finally admit that you're obsessed with Captain America?" his eyebrow shot up sarcastically as he smirked.

"Ha ha Dad," she rolled her eyes, "I am not obsessed, I just admire the fact that Granddad worked with him." he smiled ruffling her hair, she chuckled and removed his hand, " I got the money I needed for you to buy me a car!"

"That's wonderful sweetie but you need to show me that you got an A in all your classes remember." He took a sip of his coffee, "Last time I checked you still had a B in Calculus."

She groaned, "Dad!"

"Nope that was our deal sweetie." He kissed her on the forehead, "Now let's get you to school."

"Fine." She grumped shuffling her feet over to her mother who was chuckling.

"I love you." He mother smiled up at her grabbing her in a hug and kissing her forehead.

"I love you too momma. I'll see you when I get home."

"Hopefully in your new car right?" her mother chuckled.

"Hopefully." She laughed with her before heading out the door to face the day.

Anastasia stood in front of her math teacher's desk, sweating bullets. They had just finished a test and she stayed after practically begging him to grade her test first. Biting her nails she watched as he went over every problem and she cursed a little each time he fixed a problem or crossed something off. Finally he closed her test, pushing his glasses back up his face he handed her back her test with a disappointed look on his face. Her heart sunk as she grabbed the paper from him.

"Well Ms. Hall here is your test back." Swallowing back some tears she flipped the paper over only to see that she got 101%.

She looked back at her teacher, "Congratulations, highest grade in the class." He smiled up at her.

With a hoot of victory she through her fist up in the air and did a small dance forgetting her teacher was there, _"I got an A_!_I can get my car! Freedom_!" she laughed kissing the A on her paper.

Feeling eyes on her she stopped and looked down at her teacher who was watching her in amusement, she laughed awkwardly before scooting out of the room. Running over to her fathers car she handed him the paper.

"I got an A!"

"Highest grade in the class! Way to go Annie! I'm so proud of you." He planted a kiss on her forehead as she bounced in the passenger seat glowing in her happiness.

"High ho high ho it's off to get my car we go." She sung whistling out the window as they drove up to a used car lot.

She knew a couple grand wasn't going to get her the best of cars so she wasn't surprised when they pulled into a used car lot with a strange looking clown holding up a sign. His makeup was melting from the heat causing him to look like something out of a horror movie.

"Good god." Anastasia cringed looking at the poor man in the suit. Brushing it off she stepped out of the car and looked around the lot at the variety of cars she had to choose from.

"How y'all doing there folks my name is Bobby Bolivia..." her attention focused solely on the cars she managed to tune him out as her dad and Bobby talked.

There were many cars with racing stripes but nothing called out to her yet. Sighing she wandered over to a lone little yellow Volkswagen Beetle that was a little beat up and had pink interior.

"Weirdest beetle I've ever come across! I'll give you that. Although there was this one beetle that had giant google eyes with mascara." She snickered hopping into the driver seat and closing the door. It gave a horrible shriek making her cringe. Almost like nails on a chalk board.

"Oil, definitely needs oil." Placing her hands on the wheel she looked around adjusting the mirrors here and there.

"It's ok." She ducked down to check out the pedals and make sure that there was no wiring sitting out that would cause problems while she was driving. With a grunt she got back up and swung open the door. There was a loud thunk of metal hitting metal and she gasped when she noticed she'd just hit somebody's car with the door.

"Oh my god. I'm _so_ sorry." Quickly she climbed out the car and shut the door an apology on the tip of her tongue. But instead she froze when she realized that there wasn't anyone in it.

Confused she looked around to see only her father and Bobby on the lot talking a ways away about a dirty red fiesta. Curiously she walked around the vehicle; it was rusted and damaged in certain places. The paint was faded and the interior was dirty but it looked as if nobody had ever stepped foot inside the car, there was no indent of a butt ever sitting in the seats. She inspected the outside some more and went slack jawed when she realized what type of car this was.

"What, in the name of all that is holy, is this beauty of a 1968 Z/28 Chevy Camaro doing on this parking lot?" she ran a hand over the hood of the rusted beauty.

"My, my you've had better days huh buddy." Excited with this new find she walked over to the driver's side and got in. Instantly she knew she loved this car. The leather was ripped but smooth, the seat felt great definitely did not need to be replaced. She placed her hands in the wheel a tingling sensation rippled through her, excusing it as excitement, she kept smiling until she noticed some dirt on the center piece.

"Lemme just get that for ya." Wiping her thumb across it gently she removed the dirt to reveal an oddly shaped symbol underneath. "Huh, looks kind of like Darth Vader if you look at it right. Or maybe just a robot head." Shrugging it off she adjusted the mirror laughing when she noticed the Bee-Otch air freshener and the disco ball hanging from it.

"Bee-Otch." She chuckled but stopped suddenly when she could have sworn the car moved under her. It felt almost like it was laughing with her. Weird.

Shrugging it off she hopped out and waved over her dad and Bobby.

"I want him." She patted the hood of the Camaro affectionately. Bobby looked at the car like he had never seen it before in his life but he tried to play it off with a tiny smile. Anastasia narrowed her eyes at this while her father looked the car over completely oblivious.

"It's kinda junky don't you think Annie?"

Her jaw dropped open offended, "You shush! He's amazing."

Her dad just laughed, "You're Just like your mom."

She beamed at him until Booby interrupted with a loud cough to get their attention.

"Well considering the semi-classic nature of this particular vehicle, with its custom paint job-" she stopped him right there instantly outraged.

"Excuse me, but the paints faded. There's nothing custom about that." She placed both hands on her hips watching him with a glare. Her dad's deep brown eyes turned back in her direction amused.

Bobby looked at her, "It's your first car I wouldn't expect you to understand."

"Seriously?"

She marched up to him preparing to school him but her dad calmly stood in-between her and Bobby.

"Well Bobby. How much is it?"

"Six grand." He crossed his arms looking smugly at Anastasia who was visibly fuming.

"How about we lower it to five grand and I won't let my daughter punch your teeth out." Her dad crossed his arms showing off his muscles and Bobby looked over his shoulder at Anastasia who was glaring daggers at the man for insulting her intelligence. She looked like she would pounce on him whether he lowered the price or not. Having a dad in the military was a perk sometimes, especially when someone underestimates your ability to tackle them to the ground. With her eyes cutting into him like knives he quickly agreed and went to fish the keys from inside the car.

Feeling extra giddy in her newly acquired Camaro she made a show of it when she got home and revved the engine for her mother who was waiting excitedly on the edge of the lawn.

"Oh Annie, its lovely." She knew her mother didn't really mean it by the look on her face but she was proud of her car. She'd worked hard for it. Brushing it off she stepped out and beamed down at it.

"Isn't it!"

"A little muscular don't you think?" her mother looked up at her sheepishly brushing a long piece of black hair out of her face.

"Mom this car is a classic beauty! I couldn't just leave it in the care of that idiot at the lot. He just needs a little tender love and care."

"_He_?" she raised an arched eyebrow at her daughter.

"He." Anastasia nodded before wandering off to the garage.

"What are you doing? It's almost time for dinner." Her mother put a hand on her hip

"I'm going to give him a good wash and a waxing," she looked back at her beaten up Camaro, "Because let's face it he really needs it."

"Alright sweetie, don't spend too much time on him you've got to eat."

"No promises!" she sung as she began filling a bucket with water.

A few hours later it was dark and she was just getting done, dinner completely forgotten.

"One last spot." She grunted stretching over his hood to reach that one spot with her wax.

"_And..._done." Stepping back she wiped her forehead of the thin layer of sweat that began accumulating, "Looking good bug!" he shone in the little bit of light that was coming from some spotlights in the garage.

"See, just a little wash and a wax helped a lot. I still need to get you repainted so we can get rid of that rust." Smiling she placed a hand on the freshly waxed hood before grabbing her bucket was water and dumping it into the grass.

Standing up she walked pass the car, "_Thanks!_" the static as the radio clicked on and then off again came with the voice.

"What the _hell_?" she whipped around, "Who said that?" her eyes scanned the immediate area before landing on the Camaro. Tilting her head at it, "Did you just talk?" when nothing happened she chewed on her cheek.

"Right. You're a car, that's just crazy. Maybe I need to get your radio fixed too." Still watching the car she backed up into her house. A hand grabbed her shoulder and Anastasia let out a yelp of surprise before turning around to see her mother laughing at her.

"Mom!" She breathed pulling her in for a hug.

"Gotcha." She snickered her emerald eyes twinkled with mischief as she pulled back, "Didn't I tell you to be back in the house before dinner?" Her mom pouted.

"I know I'm sorry I got caught up waxing Bumblebee." Ana slipped past her and headed for the newly designed kitchen. Mom was always rearranging things and hanging up art work she made from her trips to a verity of different places. Two lucky golden cats waved at her from the left corner and a Mexican themed title with a candied skull on it grinned widely as she went to the microwave. Her mother followed behind her giggling, this is probably the happiest she's been since her father came back from the military.

"You named it Bumblebee?"

"Yeah," she shrugged, "He's yellow and he's got the black stripe. Heck he's even got the bee air freshner."

"Well alright then. Bumblebee it is." Mom walked over and got up on her tippy toes to place a kiss on her forehead, "Heat up the steak for about a minute then come pick a movie to watch."

"Ok." Ana smiled as her mom walked into the living room where the TV could be heard playing the news. Clicking one she leaned on hte her,arable counter and listened in over the the whirring of the micro.

"A military base stationed in Qatar has been reduced to ashes by..." The beeping of the microwave cut of the last of the sentence but Anastasia felt her heart clench wondering if the base was empty or not. Sighing she grabbed the plate, fork and knife before padding over to the living with her parents.

"So what should, we watch this evening?" She announced her presence loudly placing her plate down on the coffee table and sitting on the floor. Her eyes scanned the array of DVD's as she waited for them to answer.

"Romance?" Her dad winked at her mom and pulled her close stealing a kiss.

"Gross." Anastasia pretended to gap and her dad gave her a playful kick on the butt.

"Action?" Her mom suggested with a looked briefly at her dad to see what he thought just in case he wasn't to comfortable with the idea.

"Sounds goods." He nodded.

"Fast 6?" She grabbed the DVD.

"Oo Vin Diesel." Mom clapped looking excited while her dad pouted and a Anastasia laughed.

"Having a car is awesome." Anastasia said a week later to her friend Peter. His blue eyes looked over at her as he brushed a piece of brown hair out of his face.

"I bet it is, now if only I had the money to afford one." He sighed as sipping on his soda in her last period study hall outside.

"Just keep getting those pictures you've been taking I'm sure sooner or later Jonah is going to offer you a real job." She bit into her lunch.

"Yeah and I'll become a billionaire overnight." He huffed sarcastically.

Peter had come to visit her form New York; he was staying with them for the week while his aunt and uncle took some time for themselves. He was pretending to shadow at her school so that he wouldn't be bored and alone at the house.

"He's a real _dick_ isn't he?" She asked when after swallowing.

"Jameson? Heck yeah! Hey did you hear about Tony Stark?"

"The weapons manufacturer guy?" she cracked open her soda and took a sip.

"Yeah him."

"No." Ana leaned back in the grass soaking in the sun.

"Ow!" she cried out sitting up so she could rub the back of her head where Peter had just smacked her. "No need to be abusive!" her hand reached out and punched him in the arm.

"How do you not know? Do you not watch the news?" he rubbed his arm.

"Pete the only reason I used to watch the news was to make sure that my fathers unit wasn't dead." Anastasia reached for her soda as Peter suddenly got quiet. "Since he's been home we try to enjoy each others company as much as we can, not much news being played on the TV just movies."

"I forgot. Sorry."

When she didn't say anything he continued, "Well Stark has gone missing."

Her eyebrow rose in interest, "Really? How long has he been gone?"

"A few months now actually." Peter placed both elbows on his raised knees as sad look crossed his face.

Without thinking Anastasia scooted closer to him and put her arm around his shoulders giving him a squeeze. Tony Stark was one of Peters biggest role models ,besides his uncle. He looked up to him when they were kids; heck he still looked up to him. He was even wearing an old Stark Expo shirt. Anastasia blushed just slightly when he looked up at her, her heart skipping a beat like it always did whenever they were in close contact.

"Sorry Pete. I'm sure they'll find him." He smiled at her and she released him as it got slightly awkward. He turned pink as he looked away quickly.

"_So_ uh I overheard a senior talking about this sick party he was throwing later." He leaned back in the grass trying to be cool. "Are you going with some of your friends when I leave?"

"_Me_? Heck no, no. The only friend I have here is you and you live in New York. Ever since we moved here from New York it's been really hard to make friends." her head tilted up towards the sun and Peter smiled.

He patted her hand lingering a little longer than normal before pulling away, "You'll make some I'm sure of it." she just sighed as he tried to make light of the situation, "and that's too bad I was looking to party on my last day here." He smirked.

She burst into sarcastic laughter, "Yeah okay. Peter the science nerd wants to party."

"Nerds gotta have a little fun." He shrugged laughing.

She punched him lightly in the arm chuckling, "The first time I see you at any party, I think I'll faint. Come on let's get home so you can pack your bags."

An hour later she was waving him goodbye as he took off in his plane, she walked back to her car only to find it was gone.

"Oh fuck no!" she shouted raking her hands through her hair in distress looking around the lot.

_"Fucking pricks stole my fucking car."_ She hissed before dialing 911.

"_Anastasia Hall_! Where have you been?" Her mother came rushing down the stairs in her silk pajamas as soon as she heard the door slam close.

"Filing a police report at the airport." Anastasia tossed her jacket on the rack angrily and kicking off her shoes throwing them at their place near the wall. Her mother froze instantly blinking in confusion before grabbing her daughter by the arms and examining her.

"Mom!" she whined pulling out of her grasp, "_Stop!_"

"What happened? Did somebody hurt you? Was it Peter?"

Anastasia pinched the bridge of her nose getting a headache. "No mom, Peter would never hurt me you know that. He's my best friend remember?"

"Where have you been Ana?" her father came downstairs concern written all over his war worn face.

Taking one look at both her parents she sighed, "I went with Pete into the airport to see him off and when I came back my car was gone."

Her mother gave her a hug and her previous anger disappeared replaced by sadness.

"I'm so sorry sweet heart."

Ana pulled back suddenly tired, "I think I'll try and get some sleep."

Her father looked at her sympathetically as she trudged up the stairs and into her room.

"Fucking car thieves touching _my_ _Camaro._" she plopped down on her pillow, not bothering to change, and screamed into it. Before she knew it she was fast asleep mumbling something about car thief's when the familiar sounds of tires going up the drive way floated to her ears. She jumped up groggy and dashed over to the window, nearly screaming in relief when she saw her bright yellow Camaro parked in the driveway.

Not questioning how it got back she dashed downstairs and out the back door walking around her car inspecting it for any damage.

"Nothing besides the usual scratches, but you're filthy again." She frowned. How had they managed to steal her car without breaking the windows?

"Fuck it I'm just glad you're back." She threw open the door and crawled into the backseat cuddling up to the interior.

"You scared the _shit_ out of me." She whispered slowly falling back to sleep, "_Don't you ever_ scare me like that again."

Ana was too tired to notice when her car came to life again and slowly started to back out of the driveway.

Stirring from her sleep she was hardly prepared to feel her car moving. Panicking for a second she watched as the streetlights past by over head. 'Fucking hell someone stole my car again.' Seething she carefully sat up not making a single noise as she prepared to tackle the driver. It probably wasn't the best idea considering they were in a moving vehicle but as it turns out that was the least of her worries.

There was no one in the seat.

Stunned for a moment she reacted a second later on pure adrenaline and shock; she lunged at the door throwing it wide open. She yelled as she was yanked out by the force of the swing and rolled on the ground bouncing like a fleshy ball. When she finally stopped her leg hurt like hell and she was sure she had some serious road burn but she got up anyway and stared running away from the possessed Camaro.

Screaming bloody murder as her car came to a screeching halt and the scent of burning rubber assaulted her nose. Her camaro whipped around towards her, the driver side door shutting all by itself.

"Fuck off!" she screamed taking off into a massive junk yard that just happened to be nearby

'I sure as hell can't outrun you but I can hide.' Breathing hard she ducked behind a retired old police car.

"Shit shit shit." She chanted closing her eyes hoping the car didn't see her.

Suddenly the car behind her back was gone and Anastasias back hit the ground, the sound of shifting metal ringing loudly all round her. She looked up covering her eyes from dust and sand falling off the car.

There was a loud growl and she was roughly plucked from the ground. Screaming now she shielded her eyes from the bright light that was coming off its chest. It wasn't just a car anymore. She could just barely make out the outline of the huge robot holding her.

It turned its light off and dropped her onto a pile of junk cars causing her to crash through a windshield. Waves of pain emitted from her lower body, she was pretty sure she was bleeding in more than several places. The robot in front of her punched the ground on either side of her and she screamed even more as her precariously perched car lurched forward towards its burning red eyes.

"Where is the AllSpark?" it yelled at her pushing its ugly pointed face in hers, she screamed louder throwing her hands up in front of her face.

Frustrated she didn't answer him he smashed at the ground again, "I don't know what you're talking about!" she screeched at him, terrified, as her heart pounded against her ribs trying to break free.

It lifted its fist with a roar preparing to crush her in his rage when out of nowhere her car came speeding around the corner at top speeds.

'At least I got to see my favorite thing before I die.' Ana closed her eyes waiting for impact but instead she heard the sound of metal shifting again and she opened her eyes. Her Camaro was suddenly mid-air as if it had jumped and in a brief second it seemed to have exploded but as soon as she blinked the pieces all came together forming a giant yellow robot with door wings.

It twisted while it was still in midair and tackled the police car hitting it in the waist and sending them both crashing to the ground. Sparks flew and she noticed something jumped off of the ugly police cars chest. Landing just in between her legs was a tiny robot who moved like he was hyped up on a large amount of coffee.

She screamed as it lunged for her neck, throwing her hands out in front of her she just barley managed to grab onto the tiny creature. It went into a sudden frenzy, snarling and scratching at her forcing her to roll around on the unstable car. Slowly their car started moving forward dangerously close to falling off the edge. Realizing what was happening she kicked the small creature off and turned quickly climbing up the car as it began to fall. The obnoxious little robot grabbed her foot and tried pulling her back.

"Get the fuck off of me!" she yelled kicking it in the face as hard as she could forcing him release her foot just as the car slipped off the edge. She jumped managing to just catch the edge of the car underneath theirs. Anastasia dangled there watching as the little robot fell far below before being crushed under the weight of the car.

"Ha! _Fuck you_!" she shouted down at the creature feeling victorious for the moment. There was a jerk and she looked up panicked when it happened again. The front bumper she was holding onto couldn't support her weight and was starting to detach from the car.

"Shit. Shit! _Fuck_!" she cursed desperately trying to pull herself up. A second later she was airborne, her fingers slipped from the bumper and she screamed knowing for sure she was dead.

The sound of shifting metal distracted her momentarily from the feeling of falling and before she could register it a giant metal hand snatched her out the air. Her head banged off the surface causing her to black out for a second before she came too. Holding her head she sat up with a moan and looked to see what caught her. Her Camaro was holding her in his hand looking worriedly down at her. His bright blue eyes twirled as they scanned over her battered frame, and her brown eyes watched him cautiously.

"Thank you." She whispered trying to catch her breath.

"No problem little lady." He spoke through the radio.

She tilted her head at him, "What happened to your voice?"

He pointed to his neck and made a ripping motion, her eyebrows came together.

"It was_ripped_ out of you?"

He nodded, she felt for her car, "Shit, I'm sorry." She patted his palm.

Nervously Anastasia looked around the junk yard for the other robot before looking back at her car, "Uh, where's the police guy?"

"Gone for now." He placed his palm on the ground indicating for her to hop off. She struggled to her feet and hobbled off.  
A nervous laugh escaped her throat before she could stop it, "You're not going to kill me are you?"

Ana hesitated as she waited for it to answer. He shook his head and she breathed out a sigh of relief, "Awesome."

"I'm guessing you're going to explain all this later then?" he nodded and transformed back into her Camaro.

"Good, because I would love to know why the_flying fuck_ I was just attacked by some giant evil police cursor and his stupid little hyped up, coffee addict sidekick." She limped her way into the driver's seat and the seat-belt promptly wrapped around her before clicking into place startling her. Trying to get comfortable she moved around a bit but stopped when her ribs began to protested.

With a hiss she grabbed into her mid section, "That's going to hurt like a _bitch_ in morning." The seat belt tightened around her before releasing slightly like some form of a hug. She smiled patting the seat, "Thanks."

As they drove on she slowly drifted off to sleep and before she knew it he had pulled to a stop stirring her from her sleep. "Are we home?" she sat up wiping some drool from the corner of her mouth.

The Camaro shook under her with laughter, "No...just a stoplight."

"Oh." She sat up and looked out the window noticing the car next to them was trying to get her attention she asked him to roll down the window. Wanting to know what the hell someone would bother her about at a stoplight.

"What?" she sighed tilting her head in their direction.

"Hey there pretty lady what are you doing in that piece of _shit_ when you could be having a party with _me_." He winked at her and she looked at him furious and just as she was about to curse him out for calling her car a piece of shit Bumblebee took off completely ignoring the red light.

"Hey what are you doing?" he pulled up beside a newer Camaro, "I swear if I get a ticket for this I'm going to kick _your robot ass_." She hissed when he suddenly got up on his two left tires throwing her out of the seat. With a yelp of surprise she closed her eyes and bawled herself up.

"What in the world are you doing man!" She groaned when he was suddenly back on four tires, "Ouch." She opened her eyes as she righted herself only to find that his entire interior had changed, slightly impressed she ran her hand over the dashboard.

"This is nice but please don't _ever_ do that again. I think I might hurl next time." She reached for the window and pushed the button to roll it down as she stuck her head out taking deep breathes as he laughed.

"So, I never asked you your name." she sat back and brushed a hand through her hair not sure where too look as she talked.

"Bumblebee." The radio buzzed with the voice of some news reporter.

She chuckled to herself, "So I was right when I called you Bumblebee."

" You know I liked your other form too." Ana patted the new leather seats.

He rumbled underneath her reeving his engine as if saying he preferred this one.

"Yeah this is nice too I'm not gonna lie." She smirked looking at the sun roof above her head and watching the street lights.

"Where are we going?" he didn't answer her.

She shrugged, "Fine but you're explaining to mom why I was gone for so long." She slid back down into the seat drifting off again.

Her seat shuffled gently underneath her making her groan and punch the seat, "Stop it Bee."

Bumblebee jostled her a little harder, "Rise and shine!" the radio screeched playing a rooster sound.

"You're an ass."

Sighing she sat up straight and stretched forgetting about her injured ribs, cringing she quickly placed her hands back down when a sharp sting coursed through her body. "Where are we?" she looked around seeing that she was now in an alley way. The door opened and in front of them the lights of four cars turned on blinding her momentarily.

"Please tell me these are your friends because I don't think I'm in any condition to be running."

"They're friendly." This time instead of the normal radio voice came a broken scratchy one. She looked at her new friend and took a deep breath.

"Okay." She got out and limped slightly away from him allowing room to transform. She looked around at the vehicles in front of her. There was a flaming red and blue Peterbilt, a silver Pontiac solstice, a black GMC top kick, and a red and white rescue hummer.

Ana shielded her eyes from their lights about to speak when suddenly they all exploded before taking form, twisting and winding parts moved smoothly, enchantingly, it was an amazing sight to behold. The semi was extremely taller than everyone else and the authority he possessed radiated off him in waves.

"Hi... I'm A-Anastasia Hall." she stuttered hiding halfway behind Bumblebee's foot. He smiled down at her getting on one knee and her eyes went wide the closer he got. Bumblebee laughed and moved his foot out of the way.

Anastasia looked back at him, "Trader." this only made the bot laugh harder and made other guy laugh as well.

"Hello Anastasia, I am Optimus Prime leader of the Autobots." he seemed nice enough and she perked up slightly.

"Nice to meet you Optimus." She looked over at the rescue hummer who's azure blue eyes she could feel roaming over her.

"Are you hurt?" The hummer spoke examining her critically seeming genuinely concerned about her health.

"Yeah, that police cruiser wasn't exactly friendly." She lifted her shirt to see the purple, blackish bruise right under her right breast.

"Mom's going to have a fit." She whispered touching it again.

"Well touching it isn't helping." Without asking he picked her up. Anastasia looked at him with wide eyes before looking back at Optimus.

'Is this really happening? Or did I just hit my head really hard'

Optimus stood up, his eyes on the rescue bot as he made a small gesture, "This is our Chief Medical Officer, Ratchet."

She looked back at Ratchet just as a light shot out at her and ran over the length of her body and back up.

"What was that?" She panicked glaring at Ratchet.

"It was my scanner, I need to make sure you have no internal damage from your little encounter." He looked disapprovingly at Bumblebee who shrugged him off. Swallowing hard she tried to determine whether or not she wanted to go to a real hospital, what does he know about the human body?

"It indicates that you have three bruised ribs, your ankle is swollen, and you have multiple cuts covering your body." he tsked looking down at her disapprovingly. Man his bedside manners were terrible.

"Um Ratchet... not to be rude but what do you know about the human body?" she tensed up not meaning for it to sound like an insult.

"I did some quick research on what you humans call the world wide web." he didn't seem to be bothered by her question and she let out a breath of relief glad she hadn't just insulted him.

"Wait you can just hook up to the web?" She raised en eyebrow but got no answer.

Suddenly she was swallowed in a mass of shifting metal, with a surprised yelp she closed her eyes until she stopped moving again. When she opened them she was in the back of the hummer and tiny little robot arms started working on her leg, rolling up her pants.

"Remove your shirt." his voice echoed around her and she was briefly stunned by how blunt his request was.

"Pushie."

"What was that?" He barked making her jump.

"Nothing." She whispered shyly complying with his demand the tiny hands began working their magic on her ribs. "This isn't weird at all." she looked back out at Optimus.

He chuckled, "This," he pointed to the scariest looking of the bunch who was covered in black armor and sporting a two giant cannons on each arm, "Is Ironhide, our weapon specialist.'

"You feeling lucky?" he whirled his cannons at her.

"Easy Ironhide." Prime waved him to put the cannons away.

Anastasia giggled, "Nice cannons Ironhide."

He smirked as he turned them off, "I think we'll get along nicely little lady."

"This is my first Lieutenant Jazz." Optimus gestured to the second smallest of the bunch who then proceeded to do a really cool back flip onto an opld pick up crushing it beneath his silver butt as he sat down.

"What's happening Ana?" She smiled at her nickname and tried to act cool.

"Yo." Anastasia pounded her chest twice with her fist before wincing, "Ow."

"Stop moving." Ratchet barked making her jump again.

Jazz laughed, "We'll work on it."

"Alright you're finished." She slowly got out of Ratchets vehicle form and carefully pulled her shirt over her new bandages. Walking over to where Optimus was she looked up at him craning her neck.

"You already know your guardian Bumblebee." She smiled looking over at her friend as he played a song and started shadow boxing bowing his head slightly in her direction.

"Guardian." Never had one of those before, her smile widened.

A second later Ratchet shot a laser at his neck causing Bumblebee to cough and Anastasia to move towards him in alarm , "I'm still working on his vocal processors."

She nodded relaxing slightly, their medic certainly had a temper.

"He told me. But can I ask why you guys here?"

Optimus stood up straight, "We are here for the AllSpark."

"That's the same thing the police cruiser was looking for."

"Yes, the Decepticons. Their leader Megatron crashed on this planet long ago looking for the AllSpark after we sent it off world to protect it. He wants to use its power to raise armies and restore our dead world in the name of the Decepticons."

"Why would he use Earth's machines to make an army? I mean you guys are clearly _way_ more advanced than we are." she gestured towards the entire group to prove a point.

"I never said he was going to use Earth technology, though I wouldn't put it past him to use it to his advantage if need be." Optimus raised a thoughtful eyebrow at this.

"So where would he raise an army?" she tilted her head curiously.

"The AllSpark has the power to create new life." Ratchet explained.

"There's also a lot of stuff we don't know about it." Jazz cut in.

"He would use our fallen against us." Ironhide growled, his cannons whirring to life, "The sick fragger."

"That's terrible, I'm sorry and I'll help you in anyway I can but why me?" Anastasia scratched her head.

"Your great-great grandfather found a cube shaped object somewhere in east Africa. He claimed that when he touched it the compass that was in his hand came to life. Your government files suggest that he kept a sliver of the cube that had broken off when it was taken from him."

She nodded, "My dad told me that when they couldn't find the missing piece of the cube they came looking for it. But he hid it too well, they never found it." As she pondered the words something clicked.

"They were constantly moving from place to place because of it. Just like we've been doing until we moved here. Grand-Dad died and Dad inherrited this piece of-" he phone vibrated in her pocket startling her and the bots looked at her curiously wondering what was in her pocket.

Anastasia pulled it out and checked the caller ID. Her hear stopped.

"_Mom_." She checked the time, "Jesus! Its two in the morning!" frantically she answered her phone knowing her mother was beyond furious with her.

"_Mom!_" she turned away from the bots and paced back and forth, "I'm _so sorry_ I-"

She was cut off when a loud bang came through the phone; her blood ran cold as her worry quickly turned to fear.

"Mom?"

"Ana, sweetie listen to me." she was breathing hard, it sounded as if she was running.

"Mom what's going on? Was that a gun? Are you running?" There was another loud bang and she heard her father shout.

"_Listen!_ Whatever you do don't let them get yo-" the sound of glass breaking cut her off.

"_Mom_!" tears sprang from her eyes as she screamed into the phone her hand gripping it so tight she thought it would break.

"We love you sweetie. Never forget -." With a final bang the phone went dead.

"**Mom!**"

"What's going on?" Jazz asked getting up.

Anastasia turned to Bumblebee, "We have to go home _now_! My parents, something's happening at the house." Bumblebee transformed immediately and she hobbled over to him getting in as he took off down the streets.

"I-I overheard them talking the day we moved. They said something about keeping it safe, not letting somebody get their hands on it. _'It'_ must have been the AllSpark sliver." She choked out talking fast and staring at her favorite picture of her and her parents. "Whoever was chasing my grandfather is at my house. _They found us_. Bumblebee, what if-" her throat constricted.

Bumblebee drove even faster and the others weren't far behind, suddenly Optimus turned off the road.

"Where's he going?" she hiccuped worried.

"Bumblebee, get Anastasia to her parents! We have company." Optimus voice rang throughout the cabin sounding angry.

The others zoomed off with him followed by what looked to be huge black trucks. Anastasia sunk low into the seat her heart beating faster than she thought possible as fear and worry gripped her in their fist.

"Focus on your parents." His scratchy voice came through the speakers and she tightened her grip on her phone until her knuckles went white.

Within minutes they reached the house and Anastasia all but flew to the front door terrified to see that it was already open. Her heart stopped. She pushed the loose door open more, outside Bumblebee took off again the police cruiser from earlier hot on his tail.

Slowly she entered the house, everything was a mess. Broken glass littered the floor random objects were thrown here and there. Her eyes scanned the room; there was a trail of blood going from the living room to the staircase.

"_Mom! Dad_!" she cried running up the staircase as fast as her swollen ankle would allow. Ana followed the trail into her parents' room and froze in horror. There just inside the entrance was her mother's crumpled and bloodied form.

"_Mom_!" she fell to her knees sobbing as she brushed a piece of hair from her mother's now pale blood splattered face.

"_No_! Mom!" she rocked back and forth on her knees shouting her name, not caring about the blood seeping into her jeans, tears ran down her face as she felt her heart brake and her world shatter, there was blood everywhere. _So much blood_.

The emerald colored eyes that had shown her so much love through the years now stared up at her lifelessly. There was a bullet wound going through the front of her head. Her mom was still holding her phone in her hand, the screen was cracked and covered in blood but she could just make out her name on it. Her arm was twisted unaturally to the left showing the sharp edges of bone protruding from the skin, pools of dark red blood surrounded her.

There was a moan of pain coming from inside the closet and she jumped startled when she noticed her father's slippers hanging laziy from his feet. Quickly she crawled over to him.

"_Daddy_!" She crawled up by his head and jolted back instantly in horror. His left eye had been ripped from it socket and was drenched in blood, his nose was pointed harshly in the wrong direction,and he was missing an ear. Her eyes drifted down his body, his stomach was shiny with thick blood from multiple bullet wounds, and he was missing both middle fingers as well his pinkies.

His 'good' eye slowly looked up at her, "Ana.."

"Daddy! I'm so sorry! I should have been here." she sobbed covering her mouth.

He grasped her hand, "_No_, they would have killed you too...to important" he coughed blood bubbling up from his mouth and down the side of his face.

"_Oh god_ dad." She wiped it away with her free hand sobbing.

His breathing became labored, "Annie... remember. No sacrifice...no victory. Don't let them...get the sliver. Don't let them get _you_." His grip on her hand began to slip but she clung desperately to him.

"No sacrifice. No victory."

"It's up to you now." His eyes closed and he stopped breathing.

"Dad..." she shook him as tears fell down her face, "Daddy _please...come back_." She shook him again.

"Don't leave me here."

Silently she stood up looking down at her blood soaked clothes. A piece of paper slipped from her hand, she looked at it confused. It was covered in a light coat of blood her name written on the top.

Picking it up she wiped her face, "_You're the key. Go to the dam._ " It was her fathers hand writing.

"I'm the key?" there was a loud whoosh of the air and she cried out in pain as everything went black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"And__**this**__is something super special that your great-great grandfather found way back when." Her father smiled holding his daughter on his lap proudly showing her a small piece of metal._

_"What is it?" she reached out to touch the glass with her little hand._

_"It came from out space sweetie, it's a piece of something special from another world."_

_"Aliens?" she looked up at him with huge curious eyes._

_He chuckled hugging her close, "Probably Annie. You never know what's out there that we haven't discovered."_

_She looked up to the stars with a grin, "I want to meet them daddy. I bet they'll be friendly."_

_"I sure hope so." He kissed her forehead. Soon her mother came to join them and Anastasia sat by herself on the picnic blanket holding the glass containing the sliver of metal. Curiosity burned through her veins as she gently lifted the top of the container. Checking to make sure her parents weren't watching she shook the piece of metal out into her hand._

_Nobody noticed the glow when the child reached out from it earlier. It glowed as if it wanted the child to touch it. As soon as the metal met her soft palm it began to melt. Anastasia fell back on the blanket unconscious as her body began to spasm._

_"Annie?" her mother called checking up on the girl. "Anastasia!" she shouted running over in a panic._

_"Luke! Luke! What's happening?" she gathered her daughters twitching form in her arms._

_"I don't know Cadence." He looked around for something that would give them a clue, his eyes landed on her hand that was now glowing an electric blue._

_He grabbed the now empty container, "She touched the sliver."_

_"It's not in her hand."_

_"We need to get her to the hospital now!"_

Anastasia gasped as cold water splashed onto her body waking up every nerve. Gasping for air she looked around panicked taking note of the four men in black glaring down at her.

"Who are you?" she rasped blinking water from her eyelashes.

"Sector Seven." One of the taller men spoke up stepping out from the shadows, his huge form nearly covering her with his shadow.

"And I believe you have something we want."

"I don't have anything." A loud smack resonated throughout the small chamber and Anastasia spit out some blood as she turned her head back towards her captors.

"Let's try this again. Shall we?" he stepped closer to her putting his nose right in front of hers so that they were almost touching.

"Where. Is. the _sliver_?" he whispered harshly in her ear making her shiver.

"_I don't know_." Her words filled with venom as she tightened her jaw and he backed up with a laugh before punching her in the mouth. Her head was spinning as the world danced in front of her. Ana blinked away the stars and turned back to face him spitting blood onto his shoes.

"Keep that up and you'll be as dead as your parents." He hissed punching her again.

Tears threatened to spill from her eyes but she blinked them back as rage filled her heart.

"Do you even know why that sliver is so important?" he shouted at her, sweat pouring off him by the gallon.

"No." She bit back wanting nothing more then to knock him into next year.

"Because the AllSpark refuses to work without it! _Everything!_ We've tried everything and _nothing worked_. We chased your family for years, and now, still _nothing_. And our leader doesn't like it"

"Sounds like a personal problem." She smirked earning her a slap to the face.

He leaned down close to her ear making her shiver in disgust, "You know," she felt his tongue graze her earlobe and she tried to bat him away realizing her hands were tied, "We can put that nice little mouth of yours to work." A disgusted shiver made its way down her back.

She whimpered as he pulled back with a sadistic smile grabbing her by the hair and forcing her head back, "_Where is_ _the sliver_?"

After what felt like hours they finally left her alone realizing that they weren't getting anywhere with her. Anastasia's face was swollen and bloodied; she was almost sure that more or her ribs were bruised and that her jaw felt dislocated. Stuck in her chair she used what peaceful time she had thinking about her previous memory and the note.

'_Go to the dam_' she read the line over and over again trying to figure out what it meant. .

"I wish you were here." A small sob escaped her as she remembered looking at her favorite picture of them on her phone. Suddenly her eyes went wide, that picture was taken at the Hoover Dam. They went there almost every summer. But the memory only confused her more. She remembered nothing after she had touched the sliver that night but that when she woke up she was in the ICU and her right hand was glowing a dull blue almost like the blue she had seen when she first reached for it. When she'd asked her parents about it they said that she broke open a glow stick and dumped the contents on her hand before eating it. She had never questioned it until now but her mind was hazy from her beatings making it hard to focus

'"That's one part figured out at least." she sighed her mind wondering back to the dam.

'_Why hasn't Megatron found the Allspark then?_ C_oncrete, that has to be it. It's signal must be covered by all the concrete blocking its energy signature. He must have crashed here after it was put in the dam or else we would have been in for a world of hurt a long, long time ago'_

"Why _me_? Is it because I said I wanted to meet aliens." she groaned quietly.

The door to her room opened and she went deathly silent not moving a single muscle. Recognizing the shoes instantly as he stood in front of her she sneered looking up at him.

"The boss wants to see you." He undid her restraints, "Try anything and I will not hesitate to _kill you._" He grabbed her roughly by the shoulder and pulled her close. "It would be ashamed to let that pretty little body you've got go to _waste_."

He laughed and shoved her out of the room and together they walked down a long corridor into a huge open room. She looked up when she heard a metallic growling sound and resisted the urge to run when she came face to face with, who she assumed to be, Megatron himself. His piercing red eyes cut right through her stripping her of any confidence she thought she had.

"Be _gone_ insect." He shooed the pervert away.

"Yes your majesty." The goons bowed and quickly left the room.

Anastasia looked around and noticed as least four other Decepticons were in the room with them making a break for it would be suicide.

He glared down at her grinning, "So you are the one holding me from my destiny? _Pathetic_." He spat. Megatron sported one of the biggest cannons she'd ever seen, even bigger than Ironhides. He was silver and had a huge chest plate with the Decepticon logo printed in the very middle. His teeth were sharp like a sharks; everything about him made her body scream for her to run. But she stood tall and faced the murderer with her chin held high.

"Where is my AllSpark sliver _girl_?" he hissed, his talon like claws drew near her making her flinch back until her back was flat against the wall.

"I _don't know_." She scowled going tight lipped.

Megatron chuckled, "Brave." He got close his amusement disappearing as he pulled back.

"Knockout scan the girl." he waved as her dismissively placing his hands behind his back. She watched helpless as one of the cons in the back shuffled quickly up to them pushing the others out of his way looking less than pleased.

"With _pleasure_ my lord." He grinned wickedly at her as he lifted her into the air and transformed his hand into a buzz saw slowly bringing it closer to her face. She flinched back and tried to wiggle free of his grasp.

"Knockout!" Megatron growled less than pleased.

"I was just kidding." He chuckled.

Anastasia sighed in relief as the saw disappeared being replaced by a machine similar to the one Ratchet had used on her earlier. The light blinded her and she hissed closing her eyes as she struggled.

"Hmm interesting. Her energy signature reads close to that of the AllSparks" She was put back down on the ground and Megatron bared his teeth at her.

"This human possesses the power of _my_ AllSpark?" he snatched her from the ground squeezing her in his grip until her skin felt like it was going to split and her breath came in short bursts.

"Only a small fraction my liege." Knockout looked at her, the edges of her vision had started turning black. "Surely not worth killing it for."

Megatron growled his grip loosening only to tighten again, "If I am to raise my army Knockout...I'll need _all_ the power or none at all." his hard eyes pierced her fading vision before he loosened his grasp again she sucked in hand fulls of air coughing and sputtering.

"Disgusting." he tossed her up in the air like a rag and snatched her from the air by her foot, her ears were ringing, her breathing was harsh and her head was spinning. "Such weak creatures."

Anastasia laughed feeling delirious, "I'm disgusting?" she laughed harder as the blood rushed to her skull making it pound like it had a pulse. "You're the one that wants to turn their dead into an army. You've killed millions. Including my parents."

His chuckle unnerved her, "I am merely...re-purposing and as for your parents... Well they were entertainment. Nothing will stand in my way. Not even you." a sinister simile crossed his face as his clawed finger ran over the length of her jaw.

Her anger burned like white hot coal in her stomach, "You disgust me."

"The feeling is mutual vermin." He picked flipped her up right in his fist. "Now...Where is my AllSpark?"

Her head was spinning, so much anger raged within her. He sent out those bastards who killed her parents. He was the reason they were dead. He was the reason she was all alone now.

"You wouldn't kill me." she smirked her head sloshing back and forth.

"Watch me." he growled, everything she had felt before suddenly disappeared and was replaced by fear as the smirk slipped off her face. Megatron slowly began tightening his grasp on her until once again her breaths were short gasps.

"Where is it?" his thumb moved up just the slightest bit until he was pressing almost directly on her windpipe.

Anastasia wheezed the edges of her vision going black once again, Why did i taunt him? I have to get back to the autobots...they need to find...the AllSpark.

"Where is it!" he yelled in her face bringing his cannon to life,she glanced up into its purple barrel.

"It's in...the hoover...dam." She wheezed teetering on the edge of unconsciousness.

Megatron began to laugh before her threw her to the side, "A dam?"

She landed hard on her arm and cried out as she rolled to a stop at the foot of the very same police bot from the junkyard.

"Don't you...ever die..tin man?" she groaned bringing her right arm up to her chest.

He growled at her lifting his foot, "My names Barricade."

'Like I give a shit' she just laid there daring him.

'What the hell is wrong with me?' she watched his foot came down.

Suddenly the wall next to them exploded, Barricade dove out of the way and Anastasia curled into a ball as debris rained down on her. Ironhide gave a savage roar before shoving his cannon into the chest of the nearest Decepticon and blowing it wide open. Ratchet landed and perfect blow to the back of the head of another con sending it crashing to the ground while Bumblebee went old school boxing match.

She was covered in rumble, "I have to get up." she coughed breathing in dust.

"Megatron, where is the girl?" she could hear Optimus through her gravel grave.

"Prime, what an unpleasant surprise." Megatron growled.

"Guys! I'm under here!" Ana tried to push up and wiggle her way out but the pieces were to heavy.

"Jazz! Bee! Ratchet!" she yelled coughing.

"Help!" she used her good arm to pound on some of the debris.

A beam of light shown through and she shielded her eyes, "Bee!" he was removing the rubble quicker now until finally she was free.

"Thank y-" Ana looked up only to freeze when she realized that the bot standing in front of her was definitely not Bumblebee. He was silver and red with wings on his back and stilettos on his feet. His fingers were sharp like knives and they gleamed menacingly at her.

"Starscream grab the girl!" Megatron yelled wrestling with Optimus.

He rolled his eyes, "Yes, _Lord_ Megatron."

He smirked down at her and she struggled to her feet, "Hold still."

"Yeah like I'm going to listen to you!" she jumped out of the reach of his hand and tumbled down the rubble until she came to a stop.

"Get back here!" he shouted reaching for her again as he stepped over the pile.

"No!" she ducked to the side before limping quickly for his feet, hoping that it would cause him some minor confusion.

"Where are you going!?" he shouted as she ducked and dodged in between his feet. Getting slightly dizzy she let her eyes scan the room for help. A blur silver, red, and blue were fighting not that far away. Near them swirls of blacks, red, white and more silver. One of the reds broke away from the group heading towards her direction.

"Enough!" Starscream raged and Anastasia freaked out calling out the first name she could think of to call at least one of the red bots.

"Ratchet!" she screamed as Starscream grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up to his face. Anastasia shouted out in pain kicking her feet uselessly and grabbing the roots of her hair.

He pointed his missile at her as Ratchet froze automatically.

"Release her now Starscream." he growled whirring his saw.

"Or what Autobot?" he sneered raising her up higher making her scream again, her scalp feeling like it was about to rip off her skull.

Ratchet let out a low growl as Starscream laughed and wiggled her a bit.

"Let me go!" she screamed looking desperately at Ratchet just as Ironhide ran up behind him cannons blazing.

"_Starscream_!" Ironhide roared aiming them at the seekers chest.

"Gotta jet." Starscream chuckled, she was engulfed in metal as he transformed around her, something wrapped across her chest forcing her into the newly made seat inside the jet. Anastasia's heart jumped to her throat and she turned to the window as his engine boomed.

"Help me!" she screamed pounding as hard as she could on his windows as he began to soar forcing her back into the seat harshly."Ratchet!" Taking in sharp little breathes she looked down at the melee taking place just below them and kept screaming, "Let me out! Please!" she sobbed gripping the seat under her in a death lock.

"Shut up, you pathetic excuse of flesh!" he growled doing a barrel roll back towards the action.

"Starscream you incompetent fool! What are you doing?" Megatrons enraged voice shouted through the speakers, she shivered sinking low and trying to hold back her panic attack.

"I am going to do that which you have failed countless times to do Megatron!' he growled as he began firing upon the autobots below. "Kill Optimus Prime!" he laughed manically as he zoomed around dodging many of the shots being fired at him.

"Starscream you idiot!' Megatron yelled, Anastasia could do nothing but watch as Starscream prepared to dive bomb Optimus who had his back turned slashing and shooting away at Megatron.

"Optimus!" Anastasias scream was ear shattering as it echoed throughout Starscreams cabin causing him to falter in his attack, his shot just missing by mere inches. Optimus turned having heard her and wasting no time he shot Starscream. The entire plane jolted harshly as Starscream cried out, black smoke poured from his underbelly and they wobbled back and forth as he lost altitude. Anastasia felt her stomach jump up into her throat as they descended, both of them screaming as the ground came closer.

At what seemed like the last possible second Starscream transformed and she was thrown from the cockpit back into the air as he tumbled across the concrete.

Ana screamed as the ground neared once again, "Hang on!" Ratchet yelled at her as he leaped stretching out his hands preparing to catch her.

"To what!" she screamed as she landed in his palms and his other hand wrapped around her as he transformed. Ratchet sped away from the building as quickly as possible leaving the fallen con in the dust.

"Ratchet to Optimus, I have Anastasia."

"What about the others?" she turned around in her seat looking through his back window.

"They'll be joining us shortly but we need to get you out of here now."

She nodded and pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them,

"You're covered in blood." Ratchets scanner came out of no where running over her multiple times. Tears made their way silently down her face as she looked down at her blood crusted clothes.

"It's not mine." she whispered.

"You're in shock."

"It's my parents." Ratchet didn't respond then. "He had them killed because they wouldn't tell them where the sliver of the AllSpark was." she hiccuped teetering on the edge of a mental breakdown.

"Anastasia you need to-"

"_Don't tell me what I need to do!_" she shouted at him reaching her limit. "_My parents are dead because of them!"_her heart began to ache. "I have _nothing_ now. No home to go back to. No family. _Nothing._" burying her face in her arms she began to cry quietly.

"I'm sorry about their deaths and the role that we played in it." Ratchet spoke in a lower voice as the seat belt snaked around her and tightened ever so slightly in the same form of hug Bumblebee had given her before.

"You didn't kill them Ratchet." she whispered looking up as he turned into an abandoned old warehouse.

"Still I regret the pain this has caused you. The decepticons will pay for what they have done to your parents and to our home...but right now, we need to get you medical attention." she nodded and moved to the back hoping onto the examining table as the tiny hands came out.

"I'm sorry too." her eyes drifted down to the floor in guilt.

"'For what?"

"I told Megatron where the AllSpark is." She whispered.

Ratchets robotic hands froze momentarily before starting back up again, "Where is it?"

"Hidden under the Hoover Dam."

"I'll alert Prime immediately. How do you know for sure?"

"When Bee dropped me off at home I found my dad in the closet still half conscious. He said, _'Don't let them get the sliver. Don't let them get you.'_then he slipped me note right before he..died. Go to the dam you're the key." she reached into her pockets only to find it empty.

"The key to what?"

"I was thinking about that when they had me tied up. I had a flashback to when I was a kid, I had touched the sliver and blacked out. I woke up on the hospital and my hand was glowing this blue color. Mom told me that I just broke open a glow stick but they never mentioned anything about the sliver after that, I never saw it again." then it clicked.

"Megatron had this creepy doctor guy scan me. He said that I had almost the same energy signature as the AllSpark. Do you think the sliver dissolved into my hand?"

"It must have been your signature then that brought us to earth. It's very faint but it's there, my scanner must not have been as strong as the ones on our ship. But why would the AllSpark merge with you?"

"I don't know." she hissed as he removed the bandages from her earlier scuffle. "But the Sector Seven guys that knocked me out said that the AllSpark refuses to work without the sliver so without the energy I have in me they can't do much. And about the Dam part, we used to go there every summer as a little vacation. There's military base there but I think I have a away to get me in there."

"And how's that?"

"I need to get to a phone." She looked down at the blood covering her clothes and hands, "And a bathroom."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One long day later, Anastasia pulled up to the dam with Bumblebee as she looked around.

"You guys patrol the area, I'll call you when I get back."' Bumblebee opened her door for her.

"Be careful." He said as she got out.

"I will." She closed his door and stepped out almost immediately she was engulfed in a hug.

"Will!" Anastasia hugged him before he pulled back still holding onto her shoulders. His dark brown hair was pointed in a fo'hawk and his hazel eyes sparkled in the sun.

"Annie! It's good to see you. I heard about your parents, I'm so sorry." He hugged her again and she patted him on the back. Will, Epps, and her dad had grown up together throughout their childhood. She made quick friends with them as she grew older, teaching her how to fight and a bunch of other things.

"Where's Epps?" She questioned brushing the wrinkles out of a military uniform they had managed to find in a thrift shop on the way up here. Her hair was tied into a neat bun at the back of her head sticking out of her cameo pattern hat and her combat boots clicked across the pavement as they walked.

"He's inside waiting for you," Will lead her into the elevator, "Now listen, you have to act professional. These guys in here don't mess around and we are just visiting for now, things have been crazy since the base was attacked in Qatar."

"Professional. Got it. " she gave a weak chuckle and Will gave her a puzzled look out the corner of his eye. Professionalism was the last thing that they needed to worry about. As they reached the ground level the door opened and she was greeted by Epps smiling face.

"Yo Ana!" Epps shouted. He still looked almost the exact same as the last time she saw him a few years ago. Sweat shun off his bald head, and his once bare chocolaty skin was now covered in many tattoos but he still looked good.

"Hey Epps!" She rushed over to give him a hug.

"Ah it's great to see you again." he gave her a sorrowful look and she nodded knowing he didn't want to remind her of the tragedy as they started walking.

"Good to see you too, now what happened in Qatar?" she asked as he put his arms behind his back and they marched on.

"Our base was attacked by some sort of giant robot scorpion thing, man you should have seen that shit." Epps shook his head, telling her about how he was this close to getting stabbed in the back by that thing.

"We were lucky to make it out alive."Lennox explained to her the battle that happened later when they realized that they were being followed by the scorpion decepticon.

"When we came back home the pentagon was going nuts! Something had hacked into air force one and then the pentagons encrypted files in less than a minute."

"Wow." she bit her lip, trying not to laugh. '_The autobots had been the one doing the hacking they needed more information but I guess the location of the AllSpark had been withheld from the documents.'_

"They sent us here so they could test the piece of that scorpion robot that fell off while we were fighting and we've been here ever since." Epps gestured to the large room they were in that was almost filled with guys in white coats and rubber gloves.

"Hell I'm even surprised they let you in here after all that." Will shook his head.

"I used this old military uniform to get in, They think my name is" she looked down at the name written on her shirt, "Barbra. A friend of mine printed out a military ID for me." she smirked at them.

"Man are you're lucky we're friends. Anybody finds out and you are in so much" Epps shit." Epps laughed.

"Yeah, I know. But listen I need your help with something." She whispered getting serious.

"With what?" they both raised their eyebrows at her.

Quickly she scanned the area making sure that nobody was close enough to hear what she was about to tell them.

"Look guys this is going to sound insane but you remember the piece of metal dad used to keep in a glass container?" They both nodded.

"Ok well it bonded with me. Now there's a race of giant aliens who need my help to get to the AllSpark, the cube thing Grand-dad kept going on and on about when he got really drunk that Thanksgiving."

Both looked at her like she was insane, "Ana-"

"Listen to me carefully both of you." She pulled them down to her level looking them directly in their eyes, "There's no time to waste. If I do not get to the AllSpark _ASAP_ and get it back to the Autobots, or Megatron, the leader of that scorpion guy that attacked you, is going to rain hell down on this place and more than likely destroy _our planet_ in the process."

They looked at each other and nodded, "Alright we'll take you to the cube."

She followed behind them walking in the military posture her father had taught her years ago hoping it would help her blend in with them.

So far nobody seemed to pay her any attention, '_Wow they must have the worse security ever._' Soon they reached a small laboratory and her heart skipped a few beats when she noticed a small glowing metal box in the middle of the room.

"There it is." It had the same weird markings on it that her fragment had.

"They made us guard this room when the scientist would try messing with the thing trying to get it to work." Will walked her over to the cube, giving it a quizzical look.

"Nobody comes in this room much anymore so we should be fine for now." Everyone watched as the cube began to pulse with an electric blue light.

"That's never happened before." Epps shifted nervously, he hand twitching above his gun.

"It's because of me." She reached out to touch the glass as they backed away warily.

A loud boom shook the ground and Anastasia wobbled on her feet holding onto the glass, there was an explosion not too far down the hall and the whole building shook with its power. Will and Epps pulled out their guns, their military training kicking in.

"Ana we need to move _now_." Will carefully moved over to the door.

"Right, Epps shoot the glass." She moved out of the way turning her back towards the glass as it exploded. Turning quickly she reached out and as soon as her fingers made contact with the cube her whole world went white.

_"She'll do great things." A ghost of a voice whispered somewhere next to her in the white void._

_"Hello?" she called out, trying to see who was talking._

_"Go my child, you are needed."_ _A female voice called out to her._

Her vision came back and she was cradling the AllSpark to her chest, Will was standing at the door.

"We've got company." Epps grabbed her by the arm and pushed her out the door as they covered her.

She ran as shots began firing, "Which way is the way out?"

"Turn left! _Go!_" they shouted returning fire.

Frantically she ran through the hallway when out of nowhere the little robot from the junkyard came skidding around the corner. His tiny body jerking around like he was having a seizure.

"_Frenzy need cube_!" he screeched as he charged at them.

"I thought you were _dead_!" she screamed and ran into the room on her right, Will and Epps followed behind her slamming the door close.

"What the hell _was that!_?" Epps yelled trying to catch his breath.

"Decepticon, he's a nut job!" she panted bending over.

They were thrown forward when something pounded hard on the door, "_Holy shit!_" Will and Epps pushed back against the door and Anastasia panicked coming up With a quick idea.

"Guys when he burst through the door _shoot him_."

"I don't think that's-"

"_Do you have a better idea!?_ We can't stay in this room! If Frenzy is here right now then Megatron can't be far behind." They nodded at her before moving to stand in front of the door.

There was a loud boom and the doors flew open, Frenzy came barreling in at them like the Tasmanian devil. Will and Epps both emptied their magazines but neither one manage to land a hit. Screaming Anastasia took off running throughout the room avoiding little death stars Frenzy threw around the room.

He was yelling at them in a different langue as he zoomed around the room. They ducked behind a desk just as one of the stars clipped her arm, hissing she grasped the cube even tighter.

"_Fuck_."

"There has to be another weapon somewhere." The building shook from above and Anastasia knew that whatever they were going to do to escape had to happen now.

Frenzy screeched before busting through the desk, they rolled away from him and Anastasias back hit the wall.

Frenzy stalked over to her, "Cube." He twitched.

"No! You can't have it you crazy little shit!" she screamed.

"Ana _move_!" Epps screamed. Briefly she glanced over at them before moving the hell out of the way just as a funnel of flames engulfed Frenzy. He screeched and tried to get away but Anastasia watched as his began to melt from the extreme heat.

Epps threw the flame thrower and Will helped her to her feet, "Come on we have to go."

They made their way into the weapons vault with a bunch of other soldiers as the building continued shaking and soldiers guarded the doors.

Anastasia pulled out the disposable phone she stole, "Where's your jeeps?"

"Just around this corner."

"Good we need to get to them now." She dialed Bumblebee's comm link number.

He answered instantly, "Bee we're on our way up. I have the AllSpark with me. The soldiers say they can fly the AllSpark out of the city and put it a safer location until the Cons are taken care of."

She walked away from the soldiers turning the cube around in her hands. "Bee is everybody alright?" worried racked her nerves as the sound of fighting was all she heard in return before he spoke a minute later.

"We're fine. We'll... get you soon." He was talking threw he radio again.

With that he hung up and she turned just as the soldiers started heading out for their cars, Will and Epps were shouting orders at them but Anastasia sat in the front staring down at the cube.

"No sacrifice, no victory." She whispered closing her eyes repeating her fathers words. In her heart she knew that there was one hell of a fight about to come, what she didn't know was if she would survive it or not.

"Alright, let's go!" Will shouted hopping the in jeep and speeding off and into the open. There were explosions everywhere. The autobots where keeping the Decepticons at bay for a as long as they could waiting for them to get out and now it was time to play cat and mouse.

The bots surrounded her jeep on every side, Bumblebee was on her right. Having him nearby made her slightly more at ease. A black car driving down the other side of the highway made a strong right, breaking through the barrier and bulldozing through oncoming traffic. Her grip on the cube tightened until her knuckles were white. Bumblebee and Jazz pulled out in front of them and every bot transformed. Their jeep made a hard right to avoid the incoming bodies almost causing them to flip over.

"Whoa!" Epps screamed holding onto the jeep.

"_Jazz, Bee!_" Anastasia screamed after them watching them tussle behind her. Fear for her friends made her heart race as she watched them disappear in the rearview mirror.

Optimus rolled up behind them, Ironhide and Ratchet not far behind. When they got on the over pass Ana took a peek in the review mirror again watching as Optimus turned around driving into a head on collision with a huge Decepticons truck.

"Optimus." She watched as they transformed and Optimus shot the con in the shoulder sending it over the edge of the over pass before he jumped down there himself.

"Let the bots know we're getting close to the city." Nodding she whipped out her phone and opened her comm.

"Guys we're reaching the city now. Where's Bee and Jazz?"

"Right behind ya lil lady." Jazz smooth voice come over the comm. She peaked over her shoulder relieved.

"Where's Optimus?"

"Taking care of business, he'll be here in a few but I think we've reached the city." Jazz called her attention forward again. Ironhide and the other parked next to them and she hopped out going up to Bumblebee.

"Alright Ana we're going to call the copper to take you and the cube somewhere safe. Bots keep an eye out for the cons and Optimus. Epps get on the radio call for back up." She nodded understanding what she needed to do but a tinge of fear wormed its way in tainting her courage.

"Bumblebee I'm scared." She whispered to him her heart hammering away in her chest with the fate of the world resting on heavily on their shoulders.

"You'll do just fine. I've got your back." His scratchy voice called out to her and he revved his engine. Ana set the cube down on his hood smiling.

"I hope you're right." she patted his hood and the cube glowed momentarily before the glow rushed down into Bumblebee's hood faster than her eyes could catch. He shuddered and Ana gave him a weird look as she picked up the cube again oblivious as to what had just happened.

"Bumblebee stop damaging your vocal processor!" Ratchet yelled over their comm.

"Sorry doc!" his radio shouted.

Ana chuckled a bit looking out over the evacuated city. Everything felt oddly quiet until the sound of a low flying jet captured everyone's attention.

"That has to be our air force. Epps pop the smoke!" Epps unpinned a little can sending an orange fog out over them.

"Are they supposed to be flying that low?" she called out to Epps tensing up.

"No. Oh, Shit!" he yelled just as Ironhide and the other bots transformed.

"Its Starscream take cover! Move! Move!" Ironhide and Bumblebee grabbed a truck to shield the humans as Starscream fired. The force of the blast knocked everyone off their feet and sent both bots sprawling in different directions. Anastasia's ears were ringing and fiery debris rained from the sky. She turned over onto her stomach looking for the cube. It was just a few feet away and she crawled over to it pulling it to her chest as she got up. Everyone was sprawled out on the ground groaning.

"Bumblebee? Ironhide?" she stumbled over to Ironhides enormous black figure trapped underneath the truck. Grunting he pushed the truck off his chest and sat up holding his chest plates which had a huge dent in them.

"Are you ok?" She coughed.

"I'll be fine Ana." he gasped as Ratchet rushed over.

"Where's Bee?" she looked around and noticed a little bit of bright yellow peeking out from behind a fallen wall of debris.

"Bee!" she jogged over to him tucking the cube underneath her arm.

"Bumblebee are you-"she stopped short and the cube slipped from her arm as she dashed over to him. His was sprawled on top of a piece of wall that had broken off the building next to them, his armor was covered in ash and dirt. As her eyes wondered further down her heart dropped, both of his legs were missing. "Oh god. " He looked at her sadly.

"Ratchet!" she screamed close to tears, "Ratchet!"

Bumblebee groaned as he reached over and plucked the cube off the ground, "Go."

He handed her the cube and she looked back up at him, "I'm not leaving you here to die. I won't lose you too."

She called Will and Epps over as Ratchet, Ironhide and Jazz handled business, shooting at any cons that came their way. Epps hot wired a pick-up and they carefully lifted Bumblebee up with the chains.

"We got him but you need to go, now." Will pushed her in the direction of the other soldiers.

"You better take good care of Bee." She pointed a finger at them threateningly and Bumblebee waved her off showing off his plasma gun.

"We will kid. Now, the building you want is other there," he pointed to one of the taller abandoned buildings. "Jazz is going to drive you over and then you need to run. Get to the top as fast as you can and then hop into the plane." There was the loud roar of a con as a missile blasted past them, exploding a hundred feet away.

"Go now!"

She took off running with the Allspark tucked neatly under her arm. Jazz pulled up in front of her just as Megatron landed on the roof of a nearby building.

"Autobot scum! Give me the girl and my AllSpark!" he roared firing off shots as she and Jazz zipped by.

Ratchet and Ironhide were running beside them and she watched as Ratchet kicked a tank in the face before hopping on its back using its weight against it as he tossed it easily into a building. Ironhide was clearing a path shooting down a helicopter con and dodging shots aimed directly at him. Anastasia watched horrified as Ironhide took a shot to the chest and went down to his knees making Ratchet stop to cover him.

"Hide!" she yelled.

"Keep going Jazz get her to the building!"

"No need to tell me twice." Jazz sped up. Now they had no back up, each bot was busy and Optimus was still nowhere to be seen. She peeked in the review only to see none other than Megatron right behind them.

"Jazz, it's Megatron!"

"I see him!" he yelled. Megatron fired his cannon at them and Anastasia screamed suddenly sailing through the air like a baseball. She looked down to see a purple ball of fire fly right underneath her and Jazz transforming back in his alt mode just as she fell. Landing comfortably in his interior she held on tightly to the cube shaking.

"Don't you ever do that again!" she yelled at him and he just chuckled dodging more fire.

With a scream of rage Megatron fired off a barrage of shots, two of which hit Jazz sending them spiraling into a building.

Jazz opened her door and forced her out as he transformed and jumped onto Megatrons alt mode with a yell of fury and guns blazing.

"Jazz!" she screamed watching as they disappeared from her sight. "Fuck." Anastasia began making her way through the building, hoping she'd get to the one she needed to be at on time.

Almost there she froze when she noticed Optimus driving down the street at top speeds. On the other end of the street Megatron was flying at him roaring in rage.

"Prime!" he shouted, starting to shoot his cannon when Optimus transformed bringing out his sword mid air. He managed to stab Megatron in the wing before dropping to the ground with a roll. Megatron transformed mid air before smashing into a building and falling to the ground with a loud clunk.

"Optimus!" she shouted as he looked in her direction.

"Anastasia, if I cannot stop Megatron you must put the cube in my chest. I will sacrifice myself-"

"Watch out!" she yelled as Megatron shot Optimus in the chest knocking the titan off his feet.

"Come here girl!" Megatron growled grabbing for her.

Anastasia took off running in Optimus direction, "Get up!" she shouted at him practically begging him to move as Megatron neared

"Get behind me." He struggled to his feet and pounced on Megatron slashing at him with his sword, Anastasia hid behind a car watching.

"They will be mine Optimus." Megatron hissed punching Optimus back and making him stumble.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," he pulled out his gun and started shooting but Megatron dodged each one with graceful ease.

"One shall stand."

"And one shall fall." Megatron sneered as the two kept fighting.

Anastasia closed her eyes and thought about what her father had said.

"No sacrifice, no victory." She opened her eyes her resolve steeled.

Megatron sailed over her head and landed with a hard thunk in front of her he looked up at her and growled. Shoving her back up as far against the car as she could she stared at him in fear.

"Give me... my AllSpark!" he shouted just as he shot Optimus in the chest, laughing as he tried to grab her but she got up and dashed from behind the car.

"Anastasia! Put the cube in my chest!" Optimus opened his chest plate armor revealing a swirling blue ball of energy. Time seemed to slow down as she looked at Optimus who was practically begging her to do as he asked. She looked down at the AllSpark in her hands, with a steely gaze she looked back at the Prime.

"Your plan was stupid." She said quickly, shocking Optimus as she ran underneath Megatron.

"No!' he shouted trying to grab her but he was too late. With a yell of rage she held the cube up to Megatrons chest plates causing them to open automatically. She felt it as the energy burned into her palms but she held on despite the pain, screaming she watched as the cube dissolved. Megatron laughed at first, loving the feeling until it's power began overloading his heart. He cried out in obvious pain before he fell over twitching his devilish red eyes going dark. He was dead but it wasn't over yet. Her vision went white like before when she passed out, her body tingling with energy.

_"Great things." the voice whispered._

_"She's destroyed the AllSpark!"One yelled in anger_

_"It cannot be destroyed... only dispersed to take on a new form."_

_"She must go now."_

Anastasia came back to reality; she stumbled on her feet for a moment noting the now dead Megatron laying right in front of her. The relief she felt made her smile but soon her joy came crashing down. The world was safe, they did it. But her parents were dead. Falling to her knees she released a pain filled wail. The only family she had was gone and there was nothing she could have done to help them.

"They'd be proud of you." A hand came down on her shoulder gently and she looked up through her tears to see Will and Epps.

She wanted to smile but she just looked back down at the ground wiping her tears away. They helped her to her feet and she looked around for Bumblebee. He was parked a few feet away staring at her with his baby blue eyes. Ana wondered over to him, her throat constricted with emotion she said nothing as she climbed up and sat next to him. His hand wrapped around her battered form offering her what little comfort he could.

"Did Ratchet find your legs?" she looked up at him placing a hand on his thigh.

He nodded and pointed over to Optimus who was surrounded by everyone as he began to talk.

"My friends you honor us with your bravery. Thank you all." The soldiers saluted to him. Optimus looked over at her with sorrow clearly etched into his expression.

"Anastasia, I thank you for saving my life. Our presence on this planet has cost you dearly and for that I am sorry."

"No sacrifice, no victory right?" She looked him in the eyes and he nodded.

"Permission to speak sir?" Bumblebee spoke his voice ringing out clear as day, sounding a might deeper then she expected but still carried a youthful ring to it.

Optimus smiled, "Permission granted."

"I would like to stay with Anastasia." He looked down at her with a smile and she smiled back.

"If that is okay with her."

She nodded leaning against his leg.

"What are you going to do now?" Epps called up leaning against one of the surviving jeeps.

"With the AllSpark gone we can't return life to our planet." Ratchet explained a sullen expression coming over every bots face.

"How about you stay here?" Anastasia suggested.

"Yeah, we could still use your help fighting off any decepticreeps who think they can take over our planet and get away with it." Will punched Ironhide lightly on the leg and the weapon specialist smiled down at him.

"That sounds like a mighty fine idea Prime." Jazz smiled up at Optimus.

"But first we have to pitch the idea to Uncle Sam." Epps sighed.

"Who's this Uncle Sam?" Ratchet asked causing almost every human to chuckle while the bots gave them all confused glances.

"The government." Anastasia explained and they all nodded.

A few weeks later the autobots were hiding out in one of the many acres of land Will owned that looked out over a cliff. Anastasia sat next to Bumblebee, his legs reattached by Ratchet after the battle, watching the sunset as Ironhide and Jazz talked quietly among each other and Ratchet napped in his alt mode.

Uncle Sam agreed to let the Autobots stay if they promised to protect the earth from anymore Decepticon invaders that might happen to still be on planet. They also created a new organization to help deal with these threats called N.E.S.T or Non-biological Extraterrestrial Species Treaty. Luckily, Anastasia was old enough and qualified enough that they accepted her into their ranks on the condition that she finish high school and go off to be properly trained.

Megatrons body was dumped into the deepest parts of the ocean, his human team disbanded and captured. The man who threatened to rape her, she found out, was once part of a black ops team that went rogue. His name was Silas and he was wanted for mass murdering an entire village when he couldn't find the materials he needs to create some super gun. He was being put in maximum security in some place called the freezer.

They held a funeral for her parents as well. Everybody they knew showed up, everybody except Peter. Even the bots, who surprised her with their avatars dressed in black suits, came. She was glad to have them there with her, it made it a little easier to say goodbye.

And now Optimus was standing near the edge of the cliff with his hands placed upon his hips, curious she got up and went to stand next to him.

"Hey, big guy." She mocked his pose and he looked down at her with a smile. "What are you doing?"

"Excuse me a moment, I'm recording a message." She raised an eyebrow but nodded patiently.

"And fate has yielded its reward: a new world to call... home. We live among its people now, hiding in plain sight... but watching over them in secret... waiting... protecting. I have witnessed their capacity for courage, and though we are worlds apart, like us, there's more to them than meets the eye. I am Optimus Prime, and I send this message to any surviving Autobots taking refuge among the stars: We are here... we are waiting." He finished and Anastasia gave him a sly smile.

"Didn't they tell you not to do that?"

"Yes," he looked around guiltily. "This stays between you and me." He winked at her.

She laughed, "No problem O.P."

_Thank You to everyone who stuck around through all my grammar errors and what not_

_you're amazing._

_Thank you so much._

_A sequel should be around the corner pretty soon and I hope you'll join me for that too. Hopefully I'll be able to section the next story off into chapters like I wanted to do with this one._

_BTW! This story is on too! My username is PrimusHelpMe_

_'x_VioletHour_x_


End file.
